


lunch break

by kidcomrade



Series: 3/5 sentence fanfics [9]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Gen, in which guy cant neatly eat mexican food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luckily, El Paso's got more than just aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lunch break

"I'm sure the Guardians of Oa would be psyched to see you using the most powerful weapon in the universe as a glorified bib."

"Eh, screw the munchkins," says Guy; enchilada sauce, deflected by the construct of green light, dribbles innocently off his chin and _not_ onto his collar. "I doubt they've ever had to eat grub like this. An' anyway, don't tell me you _haven't_ used the Scarab for free wi-fi."

Jaime opens his mouth to make a point, but closes it, defeated: Guy's absolutely right.


End file.
